It was your heart darlin´
by Sissy2D
Summary: Marie is feeling lonely, so she reflects on how she really feels for Logan. An unexpected thing happened!


Disclaimer: I don´t own the X-MEN...they belong to Marvel.  
This is pure fiction (although I wish it could be true)  
THIS IS MY FIRS FIC..SO BE KIND PLS!  
The lyrics -related- to this fic can be found at the end of the story in  
and are from Evanescence album "Fallen". The song is called "My Immortal".  
I love FEEDBACK! mayirella@yahoo.com.mx  
FORGIVE MY GRAMATICAL ERRORS! English is not my first language! ;) buy I´m  
trying to do my best.  
"IT WAS YOUR HEART DARLIN´ "  
  
It´s Christmas. It´s spring, maybe summer or fall.....suddenly winter  
again.  
Time has no meaning for me. Since you left me. Time is just...lonely  
hours..without a sound. Everyone laughs except me. Me..me, its always me.  
  
Oh Logan..! It´s so hard for me to express in words how I feel...or even to  
think the reasons why you left me.  
Your past seems so important to you: to know who you are is a priority, if  
you had a family and if so..where are they?..but..I thought I was your  
family too.I thought you cared for me. I thought you loved me..  
How naive I am...you, the Great Wolverine, -in love- of poor little Marie,  
the helpless 19 year-old girl whose nightmares just can´t leave her  
alone...your nightmares Logan..yours and mine now. I can feel the power,  
your power, your essence, your pain, your fear, your sorrow..  
  
Your wounds are mine now, they have reached deep down my heart...my solid  
rock heart..confuse by the world.  
Here I am now...in solitude, avoiding everyday my reality.  
Since I felt your touch everything changed. I can´t forget that night  
Logan, when your hands made magic, when you brought me to life again,  
giving me another opportunity to open my eyes and see the beauty of the  
moment...I cant forget your image...although it´s vanishing.  
  
You promised to take care of me. Are you now? Are you keeping that promise?  
Do you think of me? Do you even remember who I am? My name? My face? My  
gloved hands? My bare soul? My fucked mind? My watery eyes?  
Ohh Logan!! If you could only see me now..  
Everything is fading away...I can´t anymore..I can´t take the pain anymore.  
  
Everyone says I´m just a girl with a misplaced affection, but oh no...they  
are so wrong. What I feel for you is real. It´s always been so real that  
hurts.  
I loved you since I saw you for the first time, back in that filthy  
bar....you inside that cage.. sweating bare chest., ruffled hair, big  
hazel eyes...since then I belonged to you...my heart, my soul, my  
mind...everything I am is yours.  
  
If I wrote a bok..boy!..I would never end...so many emotions deep  
inside...many faces, many situations, many tears....tears that only damp my  
nightgown.  
It´s been two years Logan, since you left me...What should I do? Carry on?  
Stop? Get another head? Ha! If that could just be possible! What a riot!  
  
Logan come back please!!...I need you.. I need you so much...Please  
Logan..please! Come back to me  
You are my everything!  
GOD..What I would give to have him in my arms again...hold him so  
close...smell his scent..hear his heart pounding furiously...I don´t care  
if it´s for 5 seconds.  
I´m not asking for you to make him marry me or make him confess his undying  
love for me (I doubt he loves me that way).....I just want to be near him,  
be with him so my soul may shine again and again....and again....  
  
The door of Marie´s room opened. A shadow emerged from nowhere.  
She looked so beautiful...like an angel curled on a tiny chair.  
"Marie?"  
"Mhhmm-mm"  
"Marie darlin´ wake up"  
"Logan...?"  
"Yeah darlin´ it´s me"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came back"  
"Why?"  
"I told you I would come back someday"  
Silence  
"Marie?.."  
"Logan I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too darlin´ "  
"How strange..."  
"What´s so strange?"  
"I don´t remember falling asleep..here...on the chair". Logan laughed  
"Come on Marie, I´ll carry you up to the bed"  
And Logan lifted her up and walked until his knees where pressing the edge  
of the bed. He deposited her gently covering her body with a soft blanket.  
"I heard you calling for me darlin´ "  
"What?"  
"I heard you Marie"  
"How?"  
"It was your heart darling´, the one that kept telling me I should come  
bak..come back for you"  
Marie just smiled and touching the dogtags lying between her breats tried  
to give the back to him.  
"No darlin´ you keep them"  
"O-Okay"  
The moonlight reflected two siluetes in silence.  
"I can´t believe you´re bac...for all these years I thought yo-..."  
"Shhh, no more words for tonight"  
And he replaced his fingers on her mouth with his warm lips.  
A tiny but very meaninful kiss.  
Marie closed her eyes, opened them again and tried to make a sound but just  
couldn´t.  
"Sleep tight baby" and running his hand trough her cheek he rose up and  
walked to the door.  
"Good night Logan..."  
Marie held her hand to her kissed lips, still feeling him...Her Logan..  
After a fwe moments she was drawn into her world again, only this time that  
dark and cruel alley that was the main entrance slowly turned into a bright  
garden..full of love a hope.  
***---***  
  
my immortal  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along  
  
© 2003 Wind-Up Records 


End file.
